The present invention relates in general to foot rests and, in particular to a new and useful foot support which is adustable in height and in inclination.
With the introduction of electronic data processing technology (EDP), the posture of workers of operators of data processing equipment, when seated, and the design of the seats and the work place itself, have gained increasing importance. These considerations apply particularly to work places which utilize video or similar display devices plus keyboards. Operators of such equipment spend long hours in a seated position so that the design of furnishings of such work places must take a number of erogonomic aspects into account. Special adaptation must be provided for between a person's physical and psychic functionings, and the video and keyboard equipment he or she must operate. Such considerations include not only the arrangement of the video screen and keyboard and the desk and chair design, but also a footrest for supporting the feet of the seated operator. Such a footrest or footplate must be adjustable both in height and inclination to permit any operator of the equipment to assume the correct position for their job.